Network traffic comprising a portion of bulk data and a portion of interactive data may be transmitted over a network between a client and a server traversing one or more network-infrastructure components. Applications that transmit bulk and interactive data may multiplex these types of data. Selections of the quantity and timing of bulk data for transmission and the quantity and timing of the interactive data for transmission may be challenging to determine Furthermore, any one or more of the infrastructure network components may process the network traffic in a manner that impacts how the data should be efficiently multiplexed. For example, if the data stream is compressed by a network component with a compression format in which the compression ratios of the compressed data packets vary, the controlling of the data flow becomes more difficult.